


Beat of My Drum

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Because I can, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is a temptation, pure and simple. Chloe gives in for a single moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat of My Drum

Standing outside the intimidating shape of Lux nightclub, Chloe Decker tugged at the hem of her little black dress.

The same one she’d worn over a year ago on her first and only date since Dan had walked out on her.

What the hell was she even doing here?

She had work tomorrow and she had to pick Trixie up from Dan and take her to school before that. Eyeing the bouncer at the door, she exhaled and tugged at the hem again. Was she showing too much leg?

_“I’m more of a leg man myself.”_

Fuck, maybe she should have worn a chastity belt and jeans instead of anything this revealing. Although Lucifer probably would have seen the belt as a challenge instead of a warning.

The man could probably work with a nun’s habit, had she had the inclination.

After a case that was more than a little exhausting- especially with Lucifer hounding her for sex- all she’d really wanted to do was slip into a scalding bath and then lie face down on her bed and scream into a pillow for an hour or two.

With wine.

But he’d persuaded her and for once she’d actually humoured him. Maybe because she’d shot him in the leg and fuck, wasn’t she still feeling like an asshole for _that_. But he insisted that he was fine. Insisted that she needed to unwind and what better way to do it than dancing and drinks at Lux?

The music was pounding a heavy beat that carried through the night and still she stood on the side walk, purse in one hand and dress hem in the other.

Stuck in limbo.

Go in or go home?

Lux or bed?

Lucifer, smiling and teasing and giving her that look that just screamed ‘ _I can go all night_ ’, or a night alone with her vibrator? A few nights ago, Mr. Shakes-a-Lot would have won out and yes, she had named it because she figured a meaningful relationship should involve two parties who had names.

Lucifer has a name, a little voice in her head whispered. A sinful name.

Yeah, a few nights ago, she’d have turned tail and ignored the offer outright. But then he had to go and look at her like she’d physically hurt him. “ _Don’t, please._ ” A brief moment of vulnerability and she was a goner. He was so much more… accessible now.

Not just a charming player who was untouchable.

Now he was someone who had wounds just like her. Who hid them just like she did.

Now he was someone she couldn’t stop thinking about. Oh, don’t get her wrong. She knew what he wanted from her. He was still the same jerk as before but now she was having a hard time not picturing said jerk’s head between her legs.

She realized she was actually a little slack jawed and quickly snapped her mouth shut, determinedly turning around to march away from Lux and go straight to her night-stand and Mr. Shakes.

“How long were you planning to stand out here? I’m not sure how long it’s been since you graced a nightclub Detective, but one usually has to go inside to enjoy it.”

She turned back and there he was, long and solid and yet completely at ease as he leaned against the wall shoulder first with hands tucked into his pockets.

“I was just-”

“Chickening out. Yes well, you can forget that. I said you’d have fun and you will,” he lunged for her before she could escape and hooked his arm around her, steering her in through the door. “Don’t be afraid. The other kiddies will play nice, I promise.” His mouth was an inch away from her ear now, breath ghosting over her and she bit her lip hard.

He sat her down at a table near the bar and then he was gone from her side, ordering two drinks from an unamused Maze behind the bar.

Chloe met the other woman’s eyes and shifted a little bit under the unwelcoming gaze.

She only looked away when Lucifer finally arrived back, having been sidetracked twice by people he knew. “Now, down in one if you please. It’s not cheap you know,” he gave her a charming smile that made her stomach do odd things in her gut.

She opted for banter instead of downing something that was undoubtedly stronger than she liked.

“How do I know there isn’t a roofie in this?” she eyed the amber in the glass suspiciously.

Lucifer looked suitably offended. “Detective I’m horrified! You think I’d really need a roofie to get a woman to sleep with me? Tut tut. My charms are more than enough,” his voice dropped an octave. “And may I just say how-” his eyes ran the length of her, lingering on her legs. “Utterly ravishing you’re looking tonight. I could just eat you up.”

She downed the drink as fast as she could, burning her throat on the way down.

Now wasn’t that just fodder for her little fantasies?

“Are you quite alright?” he asked, a grin splitting his face as she coughed.

“Fine. Is there more where that came from?” she asked and if possible, his face lit up even more.

“Bravo Miss Decker!” he waved over for two more and then settled back in his chair to watch her in that unsettling way he did.

“What?” she asked, wary of the way he studied her.

He shrugged, reclining. “Oh nothing. Just wondering when the last time you let your hair down was.” Two more drinks arrived and she settled for sipping this once, considering her limbs were still tingling from the last one.

“You really think I never just go out and party?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, I think you stay in and look after your daughter.” Damn. He had her there. “But that’s what good mum’s do, isn’t it?” When she didn’t reply, he continued. “That wasn’t rhetorical, I’m actually asking.”

“Of course that’s what good mom’s do.”

“There you go then. So, it’s been a while since you’ve partied. Even longer since you’ve had a good roll in the hay-”

“Hey!”

“Yes, exactly,” he drawled, seemingly unaware of her glaring daggers at him from across the table. “Which is why it baffles me so that you refuse my offers. I mean what do you possibly have to lose? I’m really very good at what I do,” he waggled his eyebrows and her fingers tightened around her glass.

Yes, she’d fantasized about just how good he was not three hours ago, back arched off of her bed and mouth open in a silent scream as she’d imagined it was his hand between her legs and not her own. She’d hoped to maybe relieve a little bit of her tension before she arrived but it was back in full force now.

Her second drink went the way of her first and the empty glass was now back on the table.

“Ooh colour me surprised. She’s beginning to unwind.”

“You know, just because I feel a little guilty about shooting you, don’t think you can get away with saying whatever you like Lucifer,” she warned and he held his hands up, still smirking.

“Leg’s fine by the way, thanks for asking.”

“I could always make it worse.”

“By shooting me again or through other less painful means? Because I’m firmly in the realm of the latter.”

Be it the earnestly hopeful look on his face or the two drinks she’d just downed, Chloe found herself laughing and effectively relaxing back in her chair. “You know, when you aren’t being an ass, or being annoying, or digging into people’s brains… you actually aren’t so bad Lucifer.”

His eyebrow quirked. “I'm not sure if I should take that ramble as a compliment or an insult. So, instead,” he picked up his glass and handed her hers, which had been magically refilled when she was distracted. “Let’s down these bad boys and hit the dance floor. I'm sure my leg can handle a little movement.”

In spite of herself, she grinned and clinked her glass with his.

Down went number three and she was feeling simply delightful.

“Lead on Luci!” she commanded, enjoying the perplexed look he shot her before his smile was back in place and he was leading her towards the floor.

-

Two hours later and at least six more drinks, most of which were just as strong as the first few and Chloe Decker was still on the dance floor. She’d forgotten just how much fun it could be to let herself go and just dance with whomever happened to be near. Which most of the time happened to be Lucifer.

She was pleasantly tipsy and he was a wonderful dancer, all passion and fire, even with his injured leg.

Sometimes he seemed content to just stand at the edge of the floor and watch her as she swayed her hips and let the beat take her wherever it was going. Maze had watched him watching her with mild disgust before leaving the bar to the other staff and taking a very long break outside somewhere.

Lucifer hadn't even noticed her absence, far too absorbed with the usually tense and uptight Detective finally letting herself enjoy life.

No case, no murders, no children or douche bag ex-husbands.

Just Chloe and her hair bouncing around her neck, arms in the air and sweat shining on her body.

He cocked his head at the amoeba who was currently trying to wind himself around her, clearly hoping to get lucky. Chloe hadn’t even noticed him yet, too engrossed in the music and the tingling warmth in the pit of her stomach.

He was suddenly struck with the urge to be the one behind her, grinding against her.

He’d certainly be better than the ape pawing over her at the moment. So he slipped through the crowd and yes, maybe it was a little too much like he was marking his territory but fuck it, he was the Devil. He could do what he liked in his own club and so he pushed between the man and Chloe, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against him.

He barely heard the protest of 'hey!’ from the man before he pulled her further away from the crowd and into a darker corner of the floor.

Her hands found their way to his neck as she danced and with every shake of her hips, her ass grazed the front of his trousers.

Simply delightful, he mused with glee.

“Lucifer?” she breathed, questioningly when his hands came to rest on her waist.

“Hmm?” he murmured next to her ear.

“I-” she swallowed visibly which he saw because his face was now buried against her damp neck. He just hadn’t been able to resist the call of her skin to his lips and he brushed them against her jawline. “I don’t want to have sex with you,” she shuddered out a breath.

“As you wish,” he agreed, fingers splayed and slipping slightly upwards to graze the underside of her breasts.

“I can’t have sex with you,” she moaned, barely audible as she ground back against his erection.

“But…” he helped her along.

Her back arched away from him as the beat changed, digging her ass against his cock and he grunted softly, blunt teeth nipping at her earlobe. The girl gave him some seriously mixed signals but if this is what she wanted, then he would go along with it. If she wanted to be his constant cocktease, then he could deal with that.

“But I need to-” she whimpered, thighs squeezing together and he realized at last what she was hinting at.

“You need me to help you along, as it were?”

“Yes. Please,” her body writhed in his arms and he longed to slam her against the nearest pillar and just take her right there. Then take her upstairs and get the girl out of his system all bloody night long.

But, she’d said no sex.

His hand would have to do the convincing then.

As the beat continued to drive them, he practically picked her up with one strong arm around her waist and moved them until she was facing a secluded dark corner, where most of the kinkier members of the club went to get their public kicks. They still danced, hard against each other, Chloe past caring about all the reasons this was a bad idea.

It was only one simple little request. No strings attached.

“I am so glad you wore this little slip of a thing Detective,” Lucifer purred into her ear and she shivered when his tongue ran the length of her neck and stopped where it met her shoulder.

He closed his mouth over the sensitive spot and bit down hard.

She yelped and a flood of warm moisture in her panties helped her light headedness along. “Oh,” she managed, feeling his big hands sliding over her waist, her hips, thighs and then back up again to cup her breasts. She wanted to tell him that this wasn’t part of her plan but then he pinched her hard nipples through the fabric and she lost a good bit of cognitive thought.

“Hmm, interesting. Sensitive ey?” he chuckled deeply before doing it again, thoroughly enjoying the half-halting gasp that escaped from her throat. “Let’s make a deal. Since no-one can see… how about you let me tug this little dress down and give them some proper attention?”

How was this a good idea? Anyone could see her breasts and she was in public for crying out loud!

All those rational thoughts went unvoiced as she covered his hands with her own and helped him pull the built in bra down until her breasts were free and being massaged by very talented fingers.

He tugged and rolled her nipples in his fingers just the way she liked it, playing her like he played his piano and helping her hit all the right notes.

The music covered most of the noises she was making and fuck, he hadn’t even touched between her legs yet.

From the outside, all anyone could see was Lucifer’s back as he wrapped his arms around his dance partner.

But his mouth was firmly attached to her neck and his hands were working wonders along her body.

“Lucifer, please,” Chloe swallowed hard and felt him smile against her skin.

“Sorry. Got a little carried away. You’re impatient to get to the main event. Well, not the main main event. That would be full sex. But for this little meeting-”

“Lucifer!” she ground back against him impatiently and his cock twitched in his pants. He didn’t make her wait much longer, hot hands leaving her breasts for the time being and slipping along her body until they were on the tops of her thighs. With no effort, he moved the hem of her dress out of the way and cupped her hot pussy over her damp panties.

She moaned, long and needy and it did things to his chest, so much so that he almost forgot to breathe. But she bucked into his touch and he remembered his mission.

He pressed against her a little harder, letting her grind and hump his hand in a lazy rhythm that had her panting. “Someone’s enjoying themselves,” he observed and she could only nod, concentrating on the little circles he was currently making that grazed her clit.

Unable to take any more teasing from him, she thought it best to vocalise her needs. “Touch me Lucifer,” she whimpered and normally he would have made her beg a little bit more but she’d had a tough day. Nuzzling her hair as she tipped her head back to rest on him, he obliged.

Fingers slid over the neat curls under her panties until he was covering her with no barrier in between. He pushed one finger between her lips, finding her so hot and wet from their little dancing session that he had to close his eyes and bite back a heady groan.

Oh, what it would be like when she finally let him in fully. He settled for making her come in his arms instead.

Her clit was swollen and desperate for attention and he worked on her expertly until she was barely holding herself up. The music was only just covering her gasps and moans but he didn’t particularly give a shit if anyone heard.

He was quite proud of the way he was making her come apart.

He slid a supportive arm around her in case her legs gave out when she finally did climax. “Come on Chloe,” he muttered. “You’re almost there, I can feel it. So, so hot. You could give my home a run for it’s money,” he pressed and rubbed a little faster, hearing her breath hitch in her chest and feeling her tense against him. “That’s it. Just a little more. Feels so good to let go doesn’t it?” he groaned, adding a second finger to rub over her.

Her hips bucked hard into his hand.

“What exactly do you desire Chloe?” he pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the place he’d bit her earlier and she came at last, body snapping and her fingers digging into his arms in a grip that would have hurt a human.

“Oh, _Lucifer_!"

Well that scream had definitely been heard, but he ignored it over the shaking woman in his arms, holding her tight while she rode out the long waves of her much needed orgasm. When her little aftershocks had finally stopped, Lucifer tugged her dress back up over her breasts, but didn't release her.

Instead, he just spun her in his arms and she looked up at him with a slightly dazed expression.

"Better?”

“Oh yeah,” she swallowed hard, not honestly sure what to say next because sweet Jesus that had been a phenomenal orgasm. Mr. Shakes was being thrown out when she got home. “Thanks…”

“Don’t mention it,” he grinned. “If you ever need a helping hand again, I’ll be more than happy to assist. Or a helping mouth. Or even-” she shut him up by pressing a hard kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You should have stopped at 'don’t mention it’,” she murmured tiredly, letting her forehead fall forward and against his chest. Lucifer looked down at the top of her head, her eyes shutting as she took a deep breath. “I can’t believe I just came in a club full of people.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. Only a few people heard you… arrive.”

“A few?”

“Fifty? Maybe more?”

She hid herself even further in his embrace. “Oh crap.”

“I wouldn't worry. It was quite spectacular if I'm honest,” he replied, stroking her hair lightly. A few moments passed like that in silence until-

“Lucifer?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you say something about a helping mouth?” His grin almost lit up the club, including the dark corner they still occupied.

“I believe I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Lucifer is such an awesome show and after Psych ended and broke my heart, I said I would never write fanfic for a show again. But here we are and I'm shipping them already and I kind of hate myself for it, but not really. There's more where this came from too. So much more.
> 
> Anyway, I'm over on Tumblr under the same name so come check me out. There'll probably be stuff there that I won't post here and vice versa.


End file.
